


The Confessions

by ijustreallylikemusicals



Series: Brooklyn 99 x Spies are Forever [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brooklyn 99 meets Spies are Forever, Crossover, Cynthia loves Curt like a son, M/M, More stories that only I wanted, Prequel, They aren't getting together but the do in the second story in the seiries I promise, we get a friendship moment between Curt and Tatiana because I love their friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustreallylikemusicals/pseuds/ijustreallylikemusicals
Summary: Both Curt and Owen confess their feelings. Just not in the right time or place.Prequel to "Howard and Wilbur." Don't need to read that one before reading this one, but if you want the rest of the story, I would suggest reading that one as well.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/The Informant, Richard Big/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Brooklyn 99 x Spies are Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753048
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Curt's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the crossover of Brooklyn 99 and Spies are Forever that no one asked for, but I wanted to write! This one is more loosely based off of the episode "Charges and Specs" season 1, episode 22, as the mission mentioned was from that episode, as well as the confession at the end. This is only Curt's confession, but don't you worry. Owen's will come soon.

“Mega! I need you in my office, now!”

Curt really wasn’t in the mood for his daily lecture from Cynthia, since it was still early and he had a rough night. Long story short, the agency had a party in the nearby bar, Shaw’s, and Curt had to watch Owen be all lovey-dovey with the Informant for the entire time. He always knew he felt different about Owen than the others around him, but Curt wasn't sure what it was until Barb sat him down and basically spelt it out for him. Now, not only does he have to deal with his conflicted feelings for Owen, but having to see him with someone else as well. Curt was happy that Owen was happy though, since Owen deserved everything and more. 

“You called for me?” Curt asked as he sat at Cynthia’s desk. She didn’t even look up as she read a casefile and smoked her cigarette. 

“Susan, close the door.” Susan did just that and Cynthia took another drag of her cigarette. “Do you remember the mission I sent you and Carvour on last month? To the dancing competition?” 

“Yeah, that’s something hard to forget.” Curt wishes he could forget that night. Him and Owen were sent to a ballroom competition to stake out a suspect, and had to dance to not blow their cover. It had started off rocky, since Owen had no idea how to dance and Curt had to teach him as the night went along. Curt found this to be ironic, since the ‘proper British gentleman’ had to be teached by the ‘rugged American man.’ It was fine, until Curt opened his mouth and told Owen that he looked really good in the agency’s suit and Owen just looked at him dumbstruck. They then got eliminated, as they had stopped dancing, and lost track of the suspect. That wasn’t even the worst part. The worst part was the lecture Cynthia gave them about losing a suspect and how it will affect future missions. 

“Well, we got track of the suspect,” Cynthia said, handing the casefile to Curt. He started to read the file, when Cynthia added, “He is in Spain now.”

“Spain? Why the hell would he go there?”

“We think that’s that home base.” Another drag. “A new agency. Chimera. Supposably one of the most dangerous and risky agencies out there”

“Chimera,” Curt repeated. He kept reading the file, as it was about the man Curt and Owen were supposed to take care of at the dance. 

“Deadliest Man Alive, is that his real name?” Curt asked. 

“As far as we are aware, yes,” Cynthia stood up from her desk and walked around to stand right in front of Curt. “We want you to go undercover there and work under him.”

“For how long?”

“Six months.”

“Six months!” Curt yelled, taking his eyes off the file. The longest he had ever heard of an agent going undercover was seven weeks, and it was just investigating the mafia. But six months, that was unheard of.

“Will you keep it down! This needs to be as low key as possible,” Cynthia goes and sits back down at her desk. 

“Six months!” Curt repeats, now in a whisper. 

Cynthia doesn’t reply, and instead asks, “Susan, can you bring me Carvour, Lavernor, and Slozhno?”

Susan just nods his head and exits, shutting the door behind him. “Are you going to tell me what is happening?”

“Just wait a minute, Jesus.” Cynthia leaned back and stared at the door. Curt sits in silence, not sure on what he should say in a time like this. 

A few minutes passed until the three Cynthia requested to walk in. They look just as confused as Curt feels. 

“Is everything alright, Cynthia?” Tatiana questioned. 

Cynthia ignored the question and instead asked Owen, “Do remember the mission I sent you and Curt on last month, to the dancing competition?”

“Yes, of course.” Owen and Curt shared a glance, but looked away once they both saw they caught each other's eyes. 

“The man you idiots were supposed to arrest is now in Spain, starting the newest threat to our agency.”

“Of course he is,” Curt mumbles. 

“I did tell you that he was going to come back to bite us in the ass, didn’t I Mega?” Cynthia glared at Curt. “Now, we are sending Curt in undercover to work under him for six months.”

“Six months!” Barb exclaimed. Owen and Tatiana both looked just as surprised on each side of her. 

“Yes, six months. What I say next will not leave this room, understand me?” After everyone nodded their heads yes, Cynthia added, “Curt will pretend to be a fired agent looking for a way to get back at the A.S.S. From what we have gathered, all of Chimera’s employees are ex-agents from around the world that want to get back at their old agencies.” She takes a drag of a new cigarette. “That means we have to make everyone else here think he was actually fired. So no talking to him, talking about him, nothing. Anyone not in this room and aren’t my bosses won’t know he still works here. This protects us from leaking information to anyone working for Chimera. I understand that may be difficult, and Curt I’ll be honest, this is going to be the most dangerous mission you have ever been on and it is likely that you may die, but we'll make it out of this. I promise.” 

No one knew what to say once Cynthia stopped talking. Barb, Owen, and Tatiana couldn’t imagine just erasing their coworker and friend from their lives, and Curt feared he wouldn’t ever be able to see them again. Cynthia could see her workers’ faces growing with dread, and took another drag from her cigarette. 

“Curt, I will call you back into my office at the end of the day, and pretend to fire you. You will then clear your desk and leave accordingly. I will inform you of what to do after you leave the building. Once he leaves, no one can speak to him. Until then, everyone acts normally. Does everyone copy?” Again, everyone just nodded their heads. “Good. You are all dismissed.”

One by one, they left Cynthia’s office. Curt walked to his desk, unsure of what to think or even do. Was there a point to doing his paperwork, since he was going to be ‘fired’ in the next couple of hours? Should he start worrying about his safety, as he was going to hell on earth to possibly die? Curt realized he was staring blankly at his computer screen for a few minutes and some of his other coworkers started to give his concerned stares. He decided that the ringing of the phones and the typing of the keyboards was becoming too much for him, and went off to the bathroom. 

He looked under each stall before entering one and sitting down on the toilet. His thoughts consumed him, making him question his abilities as a spy. Being a spy means facing all ones challenges, no matter how scared one is, with bravery and never letting his fear come through. Now? He couldn’t even sit in the agency without panicking. Curt finally came to when he heard a knock on the stall door and a voice asking, “Are you alright Curt?”

Curt quickly composes himself and opens the door to see Tatiana. He was expecting her to be emotionless, since that was how she usually was, and was surprised to see a look of worry on Tatiana’s face. 

“Of course I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” Curt shrugged, trying to not show his anxiety.

“Well, you ran off into the bathroom after getting told that you could possibly die in the next few months.” Curt opened his mouth to question why she is talking about the mission when the bathroom could be tapped, but stopped when Tatiana added, “Don’t worry, I checked the room for bugs.”

“Can you blame me for being freaked out? I mean, no worry, no nothing. Just a ‘Hey Curt! Just so you know you are going to be sent to Spain for six months and it is highly possible that we will never see you again! Have a good final day!’ Like, a heads up would have been good.”

“I agree, I think they should have asked you before signing on to a death sentence,” Tatiana said, before sitting with Curt in the stall. “Sadly, though, it’s what we signed up for when we took this job.”

“I just don't know if I can handle it.”

“Curt,” Tatiana consoled, “I have known you for many years. You were the first one to be nice to me when I came to America, and you have saved my ass countless times. If anyone could look that mad man in the face, you can.”

Curt was moved by what Tatiana had said about him. Sure, it wasn’t much. But it was more than what she would have usually said. She was trained to be heartless, not care about anyone other than herself. Seeing her change in the past few years made Curt’s heart full, and was saddened to know that he may never see her changed into an even better and more open person. 

“Thank you, Tatiana. I really needed to hear that.” Curt moved off the toilet and sat next to Tatiana, letting his head fall on to her shoulder. 

“You will never speak of what I just said, got it?”

“Got it,” Curt chuckled. “Can you promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“If something happens to me, can you check up with my mother? I don’t want her to be all alone if I do die.”

“Of course, Curt. You know she loves me,” Tatiana jokes. Mrs.Mega absolutely loved Tatiana, and pested Curt about when he was going to marry her. This luckily stopped when he came out to her, but both Curt and Tatiana knew that Mrs.Mega really wanted Tatiana to be her daughter-in-law. “I will also make sure to look after Barb. She would be devastated if you didn’t come back.”

“God, I didn’t even think about Barb.”

“I’ll look after Owen as well.”

“You don’t need to look after him,” Curt rebutted. “He has his boyfriend to look after him.”

“Sure he does.” Curt lifted his head off of her shoulder, saying, “What does that mean?”

“Oh, nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Curt decided not to worry, since that’s all he will be doing for the next couple hours. Him and Tatiana stand up and walk out of the stall. “Please be careful, Curt. We all need you here. And be brave, even when the going gets tough. Be the spy you were meant to be.”

“Aren’t I always?” Both laugh for a second, and Tatiana says, “Sadly.”

Curt tried to play off the joke, but then he sees Tatiana in a way she has never seen her before. He sees her looking frightened.

“I’ll be careful, I promise you. I’ll be back before you know it.” Tatiana gave him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder, and walked out of the bathroom. Curt gave a quick glance in the mirror to make sure he looked fine, he had a reputation to live up to after all, and followed her out. 

___

The end of the day came faster than anyone was hoping for. Everyone looked up when Cynthia hollered, “Mega, I need you. Now!” Those who didn’t know of the plan were whispering among themselves, telling rumors that Cynthia was moving him to another department or that they heard he messed up on some paperwork. None of them were expecting the yelling that was going to come from that office. 

Owen could only hear bits and pieces, like “You can’t do this to me!” and “You deserved this, Mega!” He knew that the two of them were going to put on a show, but wasn’t expecting all this screaming at each other. They truly sounded like a mother and son, arguing over a bedtime. Owen looked over at Barb to find her starting to cry, and she quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom. He then saw Tatiana trailing behind her. Owen looked back down at his paperwork, trying to block out the yelling, when the office door came flying open.

Curt came storming out, upset beyond belief. Owen always joked that he should be an actor, but Curt was really sealing the deal with this performance. Curt began to shove this belongings into a box, not trying to sort any of it out. He ignored the stares of his colleagues while stomping off to the elevator. Curt does give one final glance towards Owen though, and Owen’s heart breaks into a million pieces. Owen looks back towards Cynthia’s office once Curt leaves, and Cynthia is sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. Susan rushes into the room, closing the door and the blinds, undoubtedly going to comfort her. 

Owen waits a few moments before peeking around at the other agents. Most have already forgotten about the whole thing, believing that it was just another argument between Curt and Cynthia. Owen took this opportunity to grab his coat and head towards the elevators himself. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, as Cynthia explicitly told them not to, and that Curt already said his goodbye to him about an hour ago. But, Owen just wanted to talk to Curt one more time. He didn’t know if he would ever get the chance to talk to Curt again. Owen just wanted one more conversation before Curt left. And if that meant breaking some rules, Owen was willing to break them.  
___

After going out of sight of the agency, Curt pulled out the burner phone that Cynthia handed to him when he was ‘fired’ out of his box. He was ready to get his assignment and where he was heading. All the nerves he felt before were gone now, since the mission was in motion and he was finally feeling like his old self again. This came to a halt, however, when he heard a British voice come from behind him.

“Wait up!” Curt turns around and comes face to face with Owen.

“Owen! What are you doing here? If Cynthia finds out, she’ll kill you!”

“I know. It’s just,” Owen pauses before continuing, “I just wanted to say goodbye one last time.”

“Aw, you going to miss me that much?” Curt teases. Owen just looks at him, and says, “Yes, of course I will.”

Curt quickly drops the act and says, “Hey, I’m going to be fine, alright? You are going to enjoy not having me around for a couple months.” This earns a chuckle from Owen. Curt counts this as a victory, and takes a deep breath before saying what he is about to say. Tatiana said he needed to be brave, right?

“Listen, I don’t know what is going to happen during this mission. And if something happened to me and I didn’t do anything, I would be upset if I didn’t say this.” He let Owen prepare himself before adding, “I wish something could happen between us. You know, romantically.”

“Oh,” was all Owen could muster out. He didn’t know what to say to Curt, as he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“And I know it can’t happen, since you are with the Informant and I’m going out of the country for six months. I just needed you to know that.” There was then a loud beep coming from the burner phone, and Curt read the message. It was an address of a bar that a Chimera recruiter was rumored to be located. 

“We aren’t supposed to be talking right now, and duty calls. See you in six months, Owen.” And with that, Curt left Owen. Curt didn’t want to look at Owen in that moment, since he knew he looked just the same as when Curt told him he looked good at the competition. So, instead he just marched on, pretending like the conversation didn’t happen. 

Owen was feeling many things at that moment: confused, conflicted, and even a bit hurt that Curt would say something like that and just leave for months. But most of all, Owen was just worried about Curt’s safety.

___  
Curt was sitting at the bar, chatting up the supposed recruiter. Curt was rambling on and on about how he was screwed over by the agency and how he wanted to destroy them. The act was clearly fooling the recruiter, as she was buying everything he was putting out. He surely wasn’t surprised when she handed him her card and told him to call her in the morning about a job he would be interested in. She then left the bar, with Curt leaving just a few minutes after. He really didn’t want to drink at some awful bar when his goal was already completed. 

While walking home, Curt wasn’t worried about the mission anymore. He didn’t care if his life was on the line or if he was going to some country that he never set foot in before. None of that mattered to him anymore, only one thing mattered now. 

Curt was worried he messed up everything with Owen.


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Curt comes back and has to face Owen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off the episode "Undercover" season 2, episode 1. This one follows the story more than the last chapter, but is mostly the beginning and end of the episode. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When Curt heard he was going to work for one of the most dangerous agencies in modern history, the last place he would have expected to be was a wedding. But, here he was. Chatting it up with some of the most vicious and heartless people over wine and crab cakes. His outfit was something he wouldn’t usually be caught dead with, as it was an ill fitted suit that didn’t match. He wasn’t even wearing a bowtie! At least his hair looked fine. He finished off his glass of whiskey and walked back to the bar.

“So, Mega. How are you enjoying things?” a voice came from beside him. Mr. Deadliest Man Alive himself. He ordered a whiskey as well. 

“As good as things could be. How about you, sir?”

“Oh, you know how it goes. Mission here, mission there. Just trying to stay on payroll is all.”

“Sounds boring to me,” Curt says, while sipping his whiskey. He meant it as a joke, but the look on the Deadliest Man Alive made it seem as though it wasn’t all that funny.  
“Well you fucking asked,” the Deadliest Man Alive deadpanned. Curt gulped, as this guy wasn’t someone one wanted to upset. The Deadliest Man Alive then let out a chuckle, happy that he scared Curt. Curt relaxed a bit after that, and they clinked glasses. 

“What about this wedding, huh?” the Deadliest Man Alive asked. “I heard they spent a pretty penny on this location.”

Curt shotgunned the rest of his whiskey before saying, “I hear the salty fish from down under is simply to die for.” The Deadliest Man Alive just nodded his head, confused on whatever the hell that meant. Him, along with the other party guest, didn’t realize that was the code word for the A.S.S. and other government agencies to enter. 

The front door banged open. Screams were heard from everywhere in the room; some are confused, some are scared, and some are just from being caught. There are arrests being made left and right, and Curt notices the Deadliest Man Alive disappeared into thin air. He then spots red hair, and begins to smile. 

“Curt Mega, you are under arrest,” a voice commanded, while putting handcuffs on Curt. Curt could spot that voice from anywhere.

“What, you're not going to read me my Miranda rights?” Curt jabbed.

“Just shut up and follow me,” Tatiana whispered. They followed the parade of those arrested outside, but took a left when everyone else went right. There was the trailer full of government officials, but only one was important to Curt.

“Cynthia! Did you miss me?” Curt was let out of the handcuffs and went to hug Cynthia. Shockingly, she accepted and even hugged back. 

“I sure did, Mega,” she said, but only loud enough for him to hear.

__

Six months had gone faster than Owen expected, and the next thing he knew Curt was said to be coming home. Barb cried when she heard the news, and Tatiana and Owen both relaxed for the first time in months. Tatiana was the only one of the three chosen for the mission, since Barb wasn’t a field agent and Owen had paperwork he still needed to finish from the last mission. 

It was going to be bittersweet to see Curt again. Owen missed looking over at his desk and seeing him either focused intently on his work or goofing off, as there was no inbetween with Curt. Right now sat a new recruit, Lex Foster, as she was training to be part of the super top secret PEIP organization. Apparently there was no more room in that department, so she was stuck in the A.S.S. department until something opened up. She was nice and all, but she wasn’t no Curt Mega. On the other hand, Owen was still upset for how Curt left. Curt didn’t let Owen process anything that was said to him that night, and it had taken a hit on his and the Informant’s relationship. Owen was confused for a long time, but now he finally has a clear head and is ready to talk to Curt.

__

Barb cheered loudly once Curt exited the elevators. It had been about a week since the end of his mission, and the agency wanted him to take some time off before returning. Curt, stubborn as always, only agreed to a week vacation before he could come back. Sure, he was strictly on desk duty for a few months and his house would be under 24/7 surveillance, but at least he could come into the agency still. He truly missed this place.

“Curt! I can’t believe it's really you!” Barb squealed. She threw her arms around Curt, and squeezed so hard that he thought he turned blue. 

“It’s me, I promise.” 

Barb let him go, and then turned to hug Tatiana.

“So, what have I missed?”

“Not much. Just that one day Cynthia chipped her tooth and had a lisp for a week.” Curt laughed, as he couldn’t believe he missed that. “Oh! And one day Owen and I both wore similar outfits.”

“She looked better than me, too,” Owen added.

Curt noticed Owen was standing up at his desk, ready to greet him. Curt walks over, and gives Owen a quick hug. Once he releases, Curt askes, “ Can we talk somewhere private?” Owen just nods as Curt drops his bag at his desk, which was now cleared as Lex was moved back to the PEIP division, and leads him to the evidence room. 

__

To say things were a bit awkward at first would be an understatement. Neither really knew where to begin, and both didn’t want to be the first one to talk. 

“So, I hear you caught a guy named Joe Uterus?” Curt asked. 

“Oh my god, yes!” Owen sighed. “I should have told you when you got here. Hall of Fame for names, right?”

“That and Hugh Mungus.” They both chuckled, glad that the atmosphere had gone back to normal. 

“Listen, I’m sorry about what happened before I left for my mission,” Curt interrupted. “I shouldn’t have said that I liked you right before I-”

“I’m still with the Informant,” Owen interrupted. “Romantically.”

“Oh.” Curt fiddled with his fingers for a bit before adding, “That’s good, because I was going to tell you that it was a mistake.” Curt saw Owen’s face drop, and decided to elaborate a bit more. 

“I was just nervous about going undercover and I freaked out a bit. Then you came to talk to me and I just spoke without thinking. I didn’t mean it.”

“Good, that’s good.”

“I’m happy you’re happy.”

“We can then pretend like nothing ever happened. Deal?” Curt asked, before sticking out his hand. 

“Deal.” Owen takes it and shakes it quickly, not wanting to hold it for too long. 

Both of them look around the room, trying to find something to point out. Curt then remembers the infamous Joe Uterus. 

“So, what did Joe Uterus do?” Curt asked.

“Killed some stray dogs.”

“Oh God.”

__

It was a long day at his desk that day, but Curt was glad to be back. Barb invited him to drinks after work, and immediately told him it was a surprise party without even thinking. When they arrive at Shaw’s that night, Curt pretends to be surprised when all of his coworkers just happen to be there. 

“Oh my god! A surprise party for me! I would have never guessed it!”

“Barb told you, didn’t she?” Cynthia said.

“Without any prompting.”

Cynthia wasn’t shocked by this, and just said, “Would anyone like to say anything?”

Before anyone could speak, Curt interjected with, “No one speak. I want to hear Cynthia say something.” He went over and threw her arm around her shoulder. Cynthia just rolled her eyes.

“Your absence was noted. Drinks are on me, but two drinks maximum and guests must pay for themselves.” No one was surprised at this, but they were when she then added, “I’m proud of you Mega, you did well. We all missed you at the agency.”

Curt was stunned at what was said, as he never thought she would say anything that nice about him without gagging. All he could muster up was a “Thank you, Cynthia.”

Cynthia raised her glass and cheered, “To Mega!”

“To Mega!” Everyone else cheered before sipping their drinks and returning to their conversations. 

Curt went to the bar to grab the most expensive thing they had, since Cynthia didn’t set a price limit. He had decided to talk to Owen again that night, as he wanted to take some things back. During his long day of paperwork, Curt had decided to tell Owen that what he said before the mission wasn’t nothing. He had practiced it in his head many times, saying he knew Owen was happy with the Informant and didn’t want to get in the way of that, but that he meant what he said.

He was just about to head over to where Owen was sitting when he spotted the Informant entering the bar. He sat right next to Owen and kissed him on the check. Owen looked so happy, and Curt didn’t want to disturb them. Owen did catch him staring, and raised his glass towards Curt. Curt raised his glass as well. He then sat at the bar, and choked as he sipped his drink. It was a weird combination of expensive alcohol that shouldn’t go together.

“Are you alright?” a Southern voice came from behind him. Curt turned around to see a man he had never seen before. Must not work for the agency, Curt guessed. He was a stereotypical cowboy, with a hat and boots to match. He certainly looked out of place in New York.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Curt turned back to his drink. The cowboy didn’t seem to be bothered, and sat right next to Curt. 

“I’m assuming this whole party is for you? Everyone seemed excited when you entered.” The cowboy then orders a Budwiser from the bar. 

“You don’t work for the A.S.S., right?” Curt questioned. “I would feel bad if we worked together and I don’t recognize you.”

“Don’t worry, partner.” The cowboy smacks his hand on his shoulder. “I just moved here from Texas last month and wanted to find a new bar.”

The cowboy got closer to Curt, making his intention clear. “What’s your name, handsome?”

Curt decided to throw caution to the wind, as the best way to get over someone is to date someone else, right? “Mega. Curt Mega. And you are?” He held his hand out. 

The cowboy took his hand and replied with, “I’m Richard Big, but my friends call me Dick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Richard Big is introduced. I realized after I wrote this that I started it off with Curt talking to one Joe Walker charter and ended it with him taking to another Joe Walker character. There is only one more chapter after this, unless I write more than I thought. I wanted this now to be semi-short, but its just as long as the first one. Also, Curt and Cynthia's relationship is so similar to Jake and Holt's that I could write an essay about it. I need to stop rambling. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Owen's (kinda) Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come: It is Owen's confession! well, kinda. If you know b99, yo know what I'm talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off of "The Road Trip" season 2, episode 9. Along with Curt and Owen's story, I also added in more Tatiana and Barb, sincee I missed writing about them. However, this caused the chapter to be much longer than the other. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

Things had been going well between Curt and Richard. It has been about three months since they met at the bar, and Curt was definitely smitten by the cowboy. Sure, Richard talks about cowboy hats constantly and is super patriotic, which is coming from an American spy, but he is very kind and seems to really like Curt. Curt had almost forgotten about his crush on Owen.

Almost.  
Curt wouldn’t even think of Owen romantically and then Owen would do something, like tease him about being three years older than him, and would make Curt’s heart flutter all over again. Curt would then have to shake himself out of it, reminding himself that he has a man already that really likes him. So, when Cynthia told Curt that he and Owen needed to pick up a suspect in upstate New York early the next day, Curt knew that he needed to bring Richard along. 

“I think that’s really sweet that you are bringing Richard along,” Owen said after Curt told him his plan. They were both in the breakroom grabbing some coffee for Curt and tea for Owen. The bed and breakfast place was supposed to be nice, and what's better than a night with your significant other? “The Informant never does anything like that for me.”

“Oh, I’m sure he does,” Curt rebuttals. Owen seemed a bit touchy about talking about the Informant, but Curt brushed it off as just a recent disagreement. 

“The only thing he has done for me is brew me a rose infused pilsner. It tasted like lotion, by the way.”

“If you want, I can call Richard to cancel. I’m sure he’ll understand.” Curt and Owen head out of the breakroom and go to Curt’s desk. 

“No, no. Please don’t cancel because of me. Really, I think you two will have a good time.” Owen smiles and takes a sip of his tea. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, 100%.” Owen gives another reassuring smile and heads back to his desk. Once he leaves, Curt waits until the coast is clear and picks up his work phone. He dials a number and starts talking when he hears the familiar “Hello?”

“Hello, is this the Informant? This is Agent Curt Mega.”

___

“Good morning Slozhno,” Cynthia says, coming up to Tatiana’s desk. “Did you get that paperwork I sent Susan over with earlier?”

“Yes, Cynthia,” Tatiana grumbled. Her voice sounded half gone and her nose was red from blowing her nose. 

“Are you sick, Slozhno? I can send you home if you don't feel good.”

“No, I’m fine.” Tatiana waved Cynthia off and went back to her work. Tatiana had a mountain of paperwork that needed to be finished that day, as her last two missions had been relatively large ones. She knew it would take all day, with a cold or not. 

“I can take some of it if you want,” Barb adds. “I have a slow day today.”

“I’m not sick!” Tatiana insists, before coughing her lungs out. Both Cynthia and Barb stare at her, unconvinced. “I am perfectly fine. My healthy body is just showing sick symptoms.”

Tatiana then proceeds to pull a half empty bottle of cold medicine and takes a swig. Cynthia just mouths “Alrighty then” and then walks away. Barb, on the other hand, just looks at Tatiana sympathetically and goes back to her work. 

__

The drive to the Maple Tree Bed and Breakfast was uneventful, other than having to stop at a reststop to switch drivers as Owen hated driving in America. Owen was just happy to have a nice night away from his usual life. They were checking in when a Southern voice came from Curt’s side.

“Howdy, babe,” Richard says, before kissing Curt’s check. Curt starts to turn red, and Owen suddenly feels like a third wheel. Owen wasn’t having a good time recently in the ways of relationships. The Informant had only been talking about pilsners ever since he went undercover at a brewery a few months ago. Owen didn’t know how much longer he could listen to that man only ever want to talk about that drink. Sure, Owen was happy the Informant had a hobby, but the Informant never talks about anything else and barely lets Owen talk about his interests. 

“I already checked us in.” Richard puts his arm around Curt and hands him a key. “I got us the room with a 1000 dolls.”

“Nice, babe,” Curt gushed. He pecked Richard’s lips, and Owen had to turn away. He really didn’t want to see any public displays of affection, especially when it came from Curt. Owen was still a bit confused about him and Curt. Nothing would ever happen between them, Owen knows that, but it didn’t stop him from wondering if things would have been different if Owen wasn’t dating the Informant when Curt left for his mission. 

“How about we go back to the room, and take a bath?” Richard whispers. But is still loud enough for Owen to hear. Owen wishes he could be anywhere else in that moment. “Then we can, you know, have dessert early?”

Curt became even more flustered, and Owen couldn’t take much more of it. He really just wanted to go up to his own room and read the book he brought. The last thing he needed was to think about Richard and Curt having sex while dolls watched them. 

“I’ll be there in just a second. I just need to talk to Owen for a minute.” Curt whispers, then giving another peck to Richard’s lips. Richard smiles and goes back upstairs to the room. “I do have a surprise for you, Owen.”

Owen turns towards Curt, confused on what it could be. “Oh God Curt, just tell me. I don’t usually like your surprises. No offence.”

“None taken. They’re usually pretty bad.” Curt smiles wide, and Owen doesn’t like it. “Remember when you told me the Informant never does anything romantic for you?”

“Yes.” Owen really doesn’t like where this is heading now. 

“Well, I invited him here so you two could have a nice weekend together!”

“Oh no. No no no no,” Owen stutters. He started panicking. This couldn’t be happening to him right now.”

“What’s wrong? I thought you would like it.”

“The Informant is the last person I want to see right now. I’m about to break up with him!”

Curt’s face immediately dropped, and he mumbled, “Holy shit.”

__

“Please sit.” Cynthia gestures to her chairs in front of her desk. Barb quickly sits down, unsure of why Cynthia called her out of the blue. “I’m sure you’re aware of the situation we have with Tatiana out there.” 

Both turn to look at Tatiana. It turns out, the medicine she took was non drowsy, so she was bouncing off the walls like a child. She was quickly filling out her paperwork, answering other people’s phones, and doing it all while never leaving her swivel chair. This was definitely not the normal Tatiana. 

“I need you to convince her to go home,” Cynthia declared. “I would normally have Mega do it, since she is close to him, but he’s not here. You’re my only shot here.”

“Don’t you think it would be easier to lock her in a closet and let her sleep for a bit?” Barb asked. “Maybe that way the medicine will wear off a bit.”

“Nonsense. She needs to go home, but won’t listen to me.” Cynthia lights a cigarette. “Just get her to go home. You’re excused.”

Barb leaves the office, not sure of what to do. She decides to disobey Cynthia, something pretty uncommon for Barb, and sets up a bed out of agency sleeping bags and pillows in one of the unused storage closets. She then spots Tatiana, rambling to another agent about nothing in particular, and decides to put her plan in motion. 

“Psst, Tatiana,” Barb whispers to Tatiana. “I need to show you something.”

“Really, what is it?” Tatiana forgets about her previous conversation, and the other agent seems glad she did. Barb starts walking towards the closet with Tatiana hot on her trail. 

“It’s right in here,” Barb motions to the closest. Tatiana goes in, and Barb shuts and locks the door. Tatiana pounds at the door, yelling for Barb to let her out so she could finish her paper work. Barb pretended not to hear her, and went back to her desk. She began her work, happy that her plan had worked.

__

“I’m sorry that I called the Informant,” Curt apologized for about the hundred time. Him and Owen were now sitting at the bar, drinking their maple syrup themed cocktails. This place really went all in with the maple theme, Curt thought. Owen just looked down at his drink.

“Curt, it’s fine. I know you were trying to do something nice for me.” Owen took a sip of his drink. “I had a plan. We were going to some cheap diner I found on Google and I was going to do it there. I was writing this whole speech out, but I’m only halfway through the outline. Now he is coming here, and I’m going to be weird, and then we’ll break up. It’s going to be a huge mess.”

“Hey,” Curt comforted, putting his hand on Owen’s shoulder. “Me and Richard will be with you the whole time, don’t worry. I’m going to make this up to you, I promise.”

Owen looks up at Curt. “Promise?” 

“Yes, of course I promise. Nothing will distract me from helping you tonight.” Curt then gets a message on his phone, and it happens to be a picture of his boyfriend in the bath already. A smile grows on his face. 

“Go to Richard.” Owen shrugs Curt’s hand off of his shoulder and takes another sip. 

“Thank you Owen, and I’m sorry again.” Curt left Owen at the bar and headed back up to his shared room. Once he entered, he was suddenly greeted with hundreds of doll eyes staring right at him. He screamed in shock. 

“I know, they’re terrifying right?” Richard walks out of the bathroom with only a robe on. “They were staring at me in the bath.”

“Maybe if we turn them around?” Curt suggests. He turns one around, and realizes something even worse on the back. “God, they have their names on the back!”

“I really shouldn’t have gotten this room,” Richard says, trying to get the dolls off the bed. “Hopefully, we won’t notice them later as we’ll be too busy.”

Richard then struts towards Curt and pulls him into a deep kiss. Before it can go any further, Curt pulls away. 

“Right after we have dinner with an unhappy couple?”

“What?” Richard was confused, and rightfully so. Curt never told Richard of his plans of inviting the Informant, which he regretted. 

“Well, it seems like you were trying to do something nice,” Richard replied, after Curt summarized the past half hour to him. “Even if you royally messed up.”

“Don’t remind me.” Curt went to sit on the bed, but stopped himself when he realized there was nowhere to sit due to the dolls. “Thank you for understanding, you're the best.” 

“I know I am.” Curt laughs and moves to kiss Richard again. 

“You know, we don’t need to be down there for about an hour? Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I sure am,” Richard replies. They both look at the bed, and decide against it. “In the closet where they can’t see?”

“Good idea.” Curt goes to open the closet, but screams at the sight in front of him. 

“It’s full of puppets!”

__

“I see you got Sloznho to leave.” Barb looked up to see Cynthia standing at her desk. 

“I guess you could say that,” Barb says, looking back at her work. She hopes that Cynthia doesn’t catch her stuttering, but of course she does. 

“What does that mean, Lavernor?” Cynthia looks Barb up and down, and sees the worried face and instantly knows what did. “Did you lock her in a closet?”

“No, of course I didn’t!”

“Which closet is it?”

“The one by the interrogation room.” Cynthia started stroming towards the closet as Barb tried to stop her. Cynthia opens the door, to find a fast asleep Tatiana talking in her sleep.

“You better run! I’m going to get you!”

Cynthia closes the door and turns back towards Barb. “This is exactly what I didn’t want to happen.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. But you saw her! She was out like a light. I knew she needed to sleep off her medicine.”

Cynthia huffs, realizing that Barb was right. “Fine, but you have to finish her paper work for today and have to drive her home when she wakes up.”  
“I was already finishing her work, don’t worry about it.” Barb smiles at her accomplishment, and goes back to Tatiana's work. Cynthia was just happy that things were settled down, and went back to her office.

___

Owen was angrily playing ping pong against an older woman, and was upset about how easy she was making it for him to win. 

“C’mon Brenda, I thought you were here to play?” Owen shouted, drawing attention to himself. Brenda left angrily and Owen threw his paddle down on the table. Curt and Richard walk in just to see the whole ordeal go down.

“I’m not going to ask what that was about,” Curt jokes. Owen wasn’t amused. “Anyways, how did things go between you and the Informant when he arrived?”

“Not good. I panicked when he arrived and yelled LOL.”

“Yikes,” Richard says. “Don’t worry, Curt and I came up with an entire plan.”

“That’s right. We will have dinner, the four of us, and I’ll make it as romantic as humanly possible. I’m good at that.”

“Yeah you are!” Richard interrupts, high fiving Curt. “maybe we shouldn’t high five on that.”

“Yeah, probably not,” Curt agrees, bofreo getting back to the plan. “Anyways, we get through dinner and you tell the Informant that you don’t feel well. We need to get up early tomorrow, so you should just go to bed. The only time you two will be alone is from the elevator to your room. Can you do that?”

“I think so,” Owen stammered. He knows he didn’t convince Curt and Richard by the looks on their faces, but neither say anything as the Informant enters the room.

“Hey guys!” the Informant cheers. “What’s going on?”

“There he is! The man of the hour!” Owen is truly panicking now. 

“Okay then. Well, let’s head to the restaurant.” Curt and Richars lead the way, holding hands and smiling at each other. The Informant goes to take Owen’s hand, but Owen quickly puts his hands in his pocket and gives a fake smile. 

Luckily, the restaurant was located at the hotel. They quickly got seated and ordered their drinks. The Informant got a pilsner, to surprising Owen at all. 

“I would like to thank you for inviting me, Curt,” the Informant said. “I never would have thought of turning a job trip into a romantic getaway. We even have a fireplace in our room”

“I don’t think it's that romantic. Right babe?” Curt turned to Richard for some help. 

“I agree. I heard fireplaces can even cause cancer. Breathing in the fumes and stuff.” Owen just nodded his head in agreement. 

“I’m sure Owen and I will be fine with some snuggling tonight,” the Informant said, putting his arm around Owen. Owen’s eyes widened, pleading Curt for help.

Curt just picked up the first thing he saw, the drink menu, threw it at the Informant, and yelled, “Drink menu!” The Informant was startled, not expecting anything to be thrown at him that night. 

“Sorry about that,” Curt apologized. “I just wanted to make sure you were hydrated.”

“Oh, don’t worry about me.” The Informant raises his glass. “I have my pilsner here. Did you know pilsners were created in…”

The Informant wasn’t able to finish when Owen said, “I can’t take this anymore.” Curt and Richard tried to get him to stop, but Owen just kept talking. 

“I want to break up with you!”

The Informant instantly stopped talking, and turned towards Owen. “What?”

“I knew I should have had a speech!” Owen breathes for a moment before beginning again. “There just isn’t a spark anymore. No, that’s too vague. You’re boring. That’s too mean.”

The Informant takes his gaze off of Owen and puts it on his plate. Curt and Richard just sit there, motionless. 

“I just can’t listen to you only talk about pilsners anymore. It's all you talk about, all day everyday. And I’m tired of seeing your pilsner making kits all over my apartment!”

“I like other drinks, not just pilsners.” The Informant takes a sip of Owen’s wine, and almost spits it out. 

“I think we should go,” Curt says, getting up from the table. Richard follows suit. 

“No, you should stay,” the Informant deadpans. “We should talk about the real reason there’s a problem in our relationship, which is you Curt.”

“What?” Curt stuttered. Richard looked at him confused. Owen hoped that this wasn’t going to be brought up, especially in front of Richard, but he should have known it was coming. 

“Yes, you Curt.” The Informant was growing increasingly upset. “About how you told Owen you liked him before you left for Spain.”

“You liked Owen?” Ricahrd interrupted. Curt knew he should have mentioned it, but never could find the right time or place. 

“It was a long time ago, before I met you.” Curt turned to face Richard, as Richard was getting upset as well. “It’s all in the past now though.”

“Well, I know that Owen was very worried about you while you were gone. A bit too worried for just a friend, if you ask me.” The Informant was staring directly at Curt, anger filling his eyes. Owen was just looking down at his plate. “And after you told him you liked him, everything fell out of sync with us. Honestly, I think it’s because Owen liked you back Curt.”

Curt’s face softened with that last part. Owen liking him? There was no way that was true. 

“Is that true, Owen?”

Owen looked up from his plate. “I mean, maybe? I don’t really know.”

“You know what, I think I’m done for the night.” The Informant got up from his seat. “Curt, thank you so much for inviting me to this lovely evening. Owen, you can leave my toothbrush and other things on your doorstep.”

And with that, the Informant was gone. 

“I think I have had enough for tonight as well,” Richard added. He too got up and left the table. This left Owen and Curt sitting there, refusing to look at each other. 

“I’m going to my room,” Curt says. Owen just mumbles a “Me too,” and both leave the table empty. 

__

“I can’t believe that you locked me in a closet.”

Barb was currently driving Tatiana back to her apartment. Tatiana wanted to stay to finish her work, but Barb and Cynthia assured her it was all taken care of and basically carried Tatiana to Barb’s car. 

“You were high off your mind. That was the only way to get you to calm down.” Barb pulled in front of Tatiana’s apartment and found a spot for her to get out. “And you slept for ten hours. I’m impressed.”

Tatiana just chuckled and opened her door. “Thank you, by the way. For helping me. I know I can be stubborn at times, so thanks for helping anyways.”

“That’s what friends are for.” Tatiana stepped out of the car, and about to close it when Barb stopped her. 

“I almost forgot!” Barb reached in the back and pulled out a warm cup of soup. “It’s chicken noodle. It’s supposed to be good for colds.”

Tatiana took the soup and smiled. “Thank you, Barb.” She then closed the door and headed to her apartment. She never thought anyone would care about her enough to get her soup, but here she was. With a warm cup of soup in her hands. 

___

“Richard! Please open up. We need to talk.” Curt continued to knock on the door. “Just open the door please!”

The door did open, but it wasn’t Richard. It was Brenda, the woman Owen was playing ping pong with earlier. She did not look happy to be woken up. 

“You are not Richard,” Curt states. Brenda just stared angrily. 

“Curt! Over here!” Richard shouts. Curt turns around to find Richard peeking out the door across from him. He hears Brenda’s door slam behind him. Curt walks over to Richard ready to apologize, but he notices that Richard is carrying his bag. 

“Where are you going?”

“Home.” Richard exits the room. “I think we should break up Curt. 

“Listen, please,” Curt begs. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Owen. I just didn’t want things to be weird between you two since he is one of my closest friends. I swear I don’t like him like that anymore.”

“I saw the way you looked when you found out Owen liked you, Curt.” Richard puts his bag down. “Your face lit up like a firework. I got out of a pretty messy breakup before I moved here, and it's for the best if I take some time off of dating.”

Richard hugs Curt. “I’ll miss you, Richard,” is all Curt could say. 

“I’ll miss you too, Curt.” Richard lets go and picks his bag back up. “You’re a good man, Curt. You always try to do the right thing for anyone, and I respect that. You and Owen will be good together.”

And with that, Richard Big was gone. 

Curt couldn’t help but to watch him leave. Richard was a good guy, and didn’t deserve to be put through something like that. But, his last comment struck a nerve with Curt. Would him and Owen be that good together? Sure, they were great partners on the field and were partnered together constantly when Owen still was stationed in London. But romantically? Curt could never really think about it since when he learned about his feelings for Owen he was taken. Curt decided to to think about it that night, since enough had happened in the past two hours. Curt went into his room, and was actually glad that there were dolls there so he wouldn’t have to sleep alone. 

__  
It had been about an hour since Curt and Owen hit the road with the suspect in the back. All they had spoken was a “Good morning” when they met up at the car that morning. Owen glanced in the back to make sure the suspect was asleep before asking Curt this question.

“How did things go with Richard last night?”

“Not good.” Curt let out a breath. “He broke up with me.”

“Oh no,” Owen mumbled. “If I knew the Informant was going to bring up our past, I wouldn’t have broken up with him there.”

“No, it's not your fault. It was mine. I should have told Richard about my old feelings and I deserved to be broken up with.”

“Still, I had no idea he should ever say anything like that.” Owen looked down at his hands. Curt glanced over from the windshield, and didn’t like what he saw. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It was bound to happen eventually,” Curt said, trying to cheer up Owen. Owen looked up towards Curt. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. He kept trying to get me to call him Dick so his name would be Dick Big.” Curt chuckled at the memory. He was never going to call him that, even as a joke. “And he hated that I was constantly working. It’s like, I’m an agent! I can’t take a week off to go to Maine.”

“Right?” Owen agreed. “The Informant never understood that we can’t take time off. Like, sure, he can take a few days off for a vacation, but it’s rare for that to happen to me.”

There were a few beats of silence again, before Owen added, “I have a new rule. No more dating inside the agency.”

“What?” was all Curt could muster. He tried to not let his voice waiver too much. 

“That’s right. I want to avoid messy break-ups that could affect the job. No doubt we’ll have to work with the Informant again.” Curt tightened his grip on the steering wheel, but Owen didn’t mention it. 

“That’s a good idea.” Curt didn’t know what to say. He was thinking of asking out Owen, not right now after both break up of course, but really derailed his plans. He decided to change the subject. “I can’t believe you like me.”

Owen blushed and said, “Shut up.”

“Oh you know I won’t.” Curt flashed him a grin. 

“Can we pretend like this didn’t happen?” Owen asked. “When we go back to the agency, can we just be friends and coworkers again?” 

“Of course, Owen. I’ll always be your friend.”

They were stopped at a stoplight, so Owen stuck out his hand. “Deal?”

Curt eagerly shaked it. 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will Curt survive? Will Owen figure out his feelings? Will Tatiana ever stop confronting people in the bathroom? Only time will tell!
> 
> This will be between 3 and 4 chapter long, depending on how long I write each part. I really hope you are enjoying reading this, as I am having so much fun writing thiese. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
